Devouring Power
by OtakuHaven
Summary: A semblance is a unique thing. Ruby can go at super speed, Yang transforms damage she takes into power, Blake has her clones, Weiss has her glyphs, and Pyrrha has her magnetism. One day without knowing, Jaune unlocks his semblance. However, unlike the others, his is not only weird but way overpowered. "So… You eat things and get their ability?" Re:Monster elements. Harem ensured.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is OtakuHaven and this is my first fanfic. I'm a bit nervous, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary:** Semblance is a unique thing. Ruby can go at super speed, Yang transforms damage she takes into power, Blake has her clones, Weiss has her glyphs, and Pyrrha has her magnetism. One day without knowing, Jaune unlocks his semblance. However, unlike the others, his is not only weird but also way over powered. "So… You eat things and get their ability?"  
 **  
(A/N: Sorry guys! I know I promised you guys 6-7 chapters when April hits, but I had completely forgotten about it! I apologize if some of you got your hopes up, as I have no excuse. Anyway, other than that, I also was grounded for months. Apparently picking a fight with an asshole that has been picking on your friend doesn't mean you are doing good, but behaving violently. Another thing I should mention is that I decided to edit a few things from the first chapter. I hope you enjoy because I'm going to try to upload chapters often with the time I have.) -7/11/16-**

 **Chapter 1: I ate a Grimm  
**

 ****

Jaune sighs as he walks down one of Beacon's halls. A few moments early, he was trying to unlock his semblance. Ruby has her speed; Yang has power transfer, and so on. He doesn't know what Ren and Nora's semblances are since they never used it, but right now, he's trying to unlock his own. Before he knows it, Jaune ends up right in front of the Emerald forest. With nothing to do, he sits down on the cliff, the same cliff that first formed their team. ****

 **Click…**

Jaune looked around and found no possible object that could've made such a noise. Suddenly he felt the floor vibrate. Looking down, he sees that he sat on one of the launch pads. Jaune could only sigh and face palm at his misfortune. By now, it was normal. "Fuck…. My….. Life….." he says to himself as he was launched into the air. After a few moments, a loud smack was heard then a series of other cracks follow by a loud thud. Apparently Jaune managed to smack his face onto a tree before he fell onto a bunch of branches that broke under his weight, all while whipping his body, and then he fell face first onto the floor. Getting up as he rubbed his sore face and stretches his abused body, Jaune saw that he wasn't launched as far as he thought he was. Reaching to his left hip where he usually kept Crocea Mors, his hands felt only air. Looking at his waist, he remembers that his sword is back in his room after his training.

Jaune gulps nervously as he runs back towards the cliff. His head turns left and right trying to spot any dangers that lurk around; a Grimm for example. Once more, he looks at the cliff to find that he's at the same ruins where both teams were separated. Jogging across the newly fixed bridge, Jaune jumps in joy. However, the celebration fell short as something pounced onto his back. His training with Pyrrha kicked in as he threw the extra weight off his back. When Jaune gets a clear look on the thing that was on him, he twitched in fear. It was Beowolf. Without a second thought, the Grimm pounced towards Jaune. Not knowing what to do as his mind panics, Jaune was tackled onto the ground by the Beowolf. Without his weapon, Jaune did the next best thing: He bit the Grimm.  
 **  
[You have gained the ability, "Grimm Armor"]**

The voice rang through Jaune's head as information rushed into his head. Startled, Jaune loosed his teeth around the Beowolf's shoulder. Seeing that it could escape, the Grimm jumped off Jaune before looking at the small wound the human had given him. It growled as it prepared itself for a second pounce, but this time it was prepared to end Jaune for good. It roared as it leaped, closing the distance between them. Jaune let his instincts to guide him as his body started to change on its own. Bones grew around his right hand and arm as it began to resemble a Grimm's arm; A Beowolf's to be exact. It looked like a gauntlet made of bones, but the fingers were shape like claws. On where the wrist was, two blades sprung out like a reverse grip knife. Remembering his hand-to-hand combat lessons, Jaune sidestepped the Grimm's leap before giving it a 1-2 jab combo to the side. However due to the claws, instead of a punching it, Jaune clawed at the Grimm's side instead. Two sets of claw marks were present on the Grimm's side. Growling once more, the Beowolf was prepared to leap again only to stop when its nose picked up something. That something radiated from Jaune's arm. It felt like… his kin! Thinking that Jaune was just a Grimm that was different from the rest of his kin, it lowered his head a bit before it turned tail and ran. While Grimm may be soulless, they are not brainless.

Jaune groaned in relief as he watched the Beowolf run. He had somehow avoided dying. Looking at his arm, he noticed that his arm has returned to normal. Thinking back about the voice, Jaune tries to figure out how he had morphed his arm. Vaguely, he remembers the words "Grimm Armor." and before that, he bit the Grimm.

"No, that's impossible. Biting the Grimm didn't give me this ability… Right?" Jaune mumbles.

Not wanting to spend any more time in the Grimm infested forest, Jaune quickly runs up to the cliff and towards his dorm room. By the time he arrived, it was close to six, nearly dinnertime. Inside the room was Pyrrha, while Ren and Nora were nowhere to be seen.

" Jaune! You were gone the whole day, where were you?" Pyrrha asked her partner. Her voice held a lot of concern.

"It was just some outside training in the forest, nothing major; I swear!" Jaune replied, trying to get his worried partner to back up a bit. Pyrrha's face was a tad, bit too close.

Pyrrha's eyes went wide before she tackled Jaune to the floor. "You what?!"

"I… uh… went into the forest to kill a Grimm or two. But I let my guard down and a Beowolf tackled me near the end."

"Are you hurt anywhere? Do we need to bring you to the infirmary? Are you harmed? Do you need help?!" Pyrrha fired question after question about Jaune's wellbeing.

"I am hurt somewhere…"

"WHERE?!"

"My back and head…"

"Did the Grimm do it?!"

"No… You did, you tackled me onto the floor. I think I already feel a bruise forming."

Pyrrha blinked as she tried to progress what he said into her brain.

Pyrrha Nikos-Exe shutting down…

Rebooting…

Information sorted…

Blushing in embarrassment, she got up and pulled Jaune up. "I'm sorry. I was just-"

"I know, worried right?" Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's fine, we're partners! I would've done the same if the same situation occurred!" Jaune said with a sincere smile.

Blushing, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, she froze. 'He would do the same… tackling… me on the bottom and him… on top…' Before she could contain it, her fantasies ran wild in her head. She tried to hold back a nosebleed as her face grew as red as her hair. Not knowing what was going on, Jaune took on a worried look.

"Pyrrha? Hello?" Jaune waves his hands in front of her face before he snaps his fingers. It was then Jaune took notice of her red face. "Pyrrha, do you have a fever or something? Let me check."

At the same time, Pyrrha snapped out of her daze only to see Jaune's face and hand coming close to her face. Her heart pound as her head screamed, 'I'M NOT READY!' Her mind, unable to take it, shuts down as she faints.

Pyrrha-Exe overloaded….

Reboot required…..

Shutting Down…...

Before Jaune's hand could touch Pyrrha, her body went limp. Catching her before she fell, Jaune was unsure on what to do so he laid Pyrrha onto her bed before he looks at the time. It was dinnertime and his stomach decided to let itself be known. 'A little food definitely would help. Maybe he could save some for Pyrrha when she wakes up!' He got up and hurried to the cafeteria where the rest of his friends were gathered. Quickly, he grabbed a bunch of food for her and went to their usual table. There sat Team RWBY and the N and R of Team JNPR.

Red took note that the red hair champion was missing. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"She's in our dorm room. I think she was tired or something." he replied.

"Oh~ did the shining knight finally do the dirty with our champion?~" Yang teased.  
Everyone on the table, except Blake and Ren, blushed at the implied meaning.

"It wasn't like that!" Jaune yelled with a red face. " I don't know why, but her face was red so I went to touch her forehead, but she fainted as soon as she saw me closing in!"

Everyone within the 15 feet vicinity heard what the super dense blond knight said and face palmed. In their minds, they could only pray for Pyrrha's success on trying to get the knights attention when he's denser than a DeathStalker's armor. Trying to ignore more of Yang's teasing, Jaune bites into the fish, he was eating.

 **[You have gained the ability, "Enhanced Swimming"]**

Once more, the voice rang through his head as information rushed into his head. Not expecting it, he chokes on his food as Yang makes another sex joke about Jaune and Pyrrha. "Jesus Vomit-boy no need to kill yourself, I was kidding." Yang said.

However, Jaune wasn't pay attention. 'It can't be… do I gain abilities by eating?!'  
 **  
[End]**

 ****

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I really like the Re:Monster manga so I fused both of them together to create this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a Review! Farewell!**

 **(A/N: I fixed some of the grammar and spelling mistakes. At least, I fixed the ones I could find. I also added some things here and there, removed a few unneeded lines, and changed a few things. Now that I've gotten those out of the way, I just want to say thank you very much for those of you that really wanted this story to continue. Even when I was absent for more than 6 months, I still received a load of follow and favorites. Currently I have over 300+ follows and over 200+ favorites. I hope you people have a good day and I hope you enjoyed how I've updated the chapter. Farewell!)**

 **-Edited on 7/11/16-  
**


	2. Update

**Hey guys! It's OtakuHaven and with a bunch of worthless excuses as to why I haven't updated** **Devouring Power** **yet. Some of you might call me a shit writer, a lazy ass, or even a piece of trash for this, but the main primary reason I haven't updated at all is because I'm lazy. These pass months I have done nothing, not even a single, fucking, word. This, however, is not because I was just lazy. When I get lazy, my work effort just drops and I work slower, but it doesn't mean I don't do anything. Now here's reason #2 or excuse #2, whatever you see fit, is time. Been a student means a lot of work. Not the kind of workload you get when you have a job, but definitely large enough to take up most of your time. Spending about 8 hours minimum in school then doing your homework given by your teacher as soon as you come home is stressful, which leads to me being lazy and playing games when I should really be working on the chapters. This is probably an excuse you hear often when reading the AN of unfinished stories created by other lazy Fanfiction writers, but I'm just going to be honest and say I was busy and didn't bother working on the chapters. Finally, the most important reason and probably the one that should get your attention the most, I'm rewriting** **Devouring Power** **'s Chapter 1. Mainly because I was unsatisfied with it and felt how weak the chapter was compare to the works of others. Other Fanfiction writers (The ones that are actually hardworking unlike people like me) produce about 10k words a chapter daily like every month or week and here I am with only 1k words done for the first chapter. Doesn't help that it's the only work I've done for the story for the past few months. I'm not going to make any empty promises where I will make 10k words a chapter every week, but I am going to say I'm going to work on the story, even if I am going at a slow pace. This all probably sounds like an excuse because they are excuses. I could've done the work on weekends, or even done chapters slowly instead of neglecting them completely, but you see how it turned out. I was just too lazy to do them.**

 **But, I am going to rewrite Chapter 1. I actually found a flaw in my little plot. In the manga Re:Monster (I don't own this or RWBY), the protagonist evolves and gains abilities by EATING DIFFERENT CREATURES. That is something I didn't plan for at all. Eating things like fish, plants, or even animals aren't going to cut it, which is why I'm going to put some extra effort in and create some random Grimms for Jaune to snack on. This is just for combat wise. Jaune could eat an elephant and gain tusk or something, but that doesn't sound exciting does it?**

 **Anyway, I didn't do any work for** **Devouring Power** **and I am rewriting Chapter 1 of** **Devouring Power** **. That's all I have to say. Farewell!**


End file.
